1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer with a handle that can double as a stand for the portable computer.
2. Prior Art
Portable computers generally come with a carrying case at the time of purchase. The portable computer is placed inside the carrying case so that it can be transported from one place to another. Although users utilize such a carrying case when transporting their portable computers long distances, it is common for a user to carry the portable computer alone when moving the computer only a short distance.
Carrying cases for portable computers have several drawbacks. For example, a carrying case adds extra weight and bulk to the portable computer, and increases the overall cost of the portable computer. Furthermore, users want to avoid the complicated process of locating the carrying case, placing the portable computer therein, and fastening the carrying case when carrying the portable computer over short distances. Instead, the user simply wants to carry the portable computer by itself. In such cases, the user may drop or otherwise accidentally damage the portable computer.
To circumvent these problems, some portable computers have been provided with a handle directly attached thereto. However, because the handle protrudes from a main body of the portable computer, the handle is liable to obstruct convenient use of the portable computer. In addition, the handle can detract from the overall aesthetic attractiveness of the portable computer.
A new type of hand held computer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,076 entitled “Hand Held Computer.” Such computer has a low profile, is light in weight, and is easily carried on one arm in much the same way that a clipboard is carried. This leaves the user's other hand free for writing on the screen of the computer with a stylus.
The hand held computer can also be connected to an expansion module for further functionality and/or increased power, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,830 entitled “Connection Between Portable Computer Components.” With the two computer components thus connected, the resulting computer unit is still portable although somewhat bulkier.
With such kind of hand held computer, and certain other relatively low profile computers or components, there is generally a need for a convenient and safe carrying arrangement for taking the computer out into the field. In the case of a tablet-type computer, there is also a need for a suitable means to set the computer up on a desk for convenient viewing of the display screen thereof while using a detachable keyboard.